finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Flare (ability)
'' PSP 20th Anniversary Edition.]] :This article deals with the recurring Black Magic spell. You may be looking for the Twincast ability. Flare (フレア Furea), also known as Nuke, is a recurring spell throughout the Final Fantasy series. It is often among the most powerful of the Black Magic spells in most games in which it appears and is a counterpart to the White Magic Holy. It first appears in the first Final Fantasy. The type of damage it does depends upon the game it is in, though it is usually Fire or non-elemental damage and is always Black magic. While Flare is usually the ultimate spell, next to Ultima, sometimes there are upgrades to Flare, which usually affect several targets. Flare upgrades include Giga Flare, Flare Star, and Ardor. There is also a dark version of Flare, called Shadow Flare. The summon Bahamut's signature attack is Mega Flare. Appearances ''Final Fantasy '''Flare', also known as NUKE in the NES release, is a level 8 Black Magic spell which inflicts a very large amount of Non-elemental damage to all enemies. Unlike previous elemental spells, damage dealt depends on the caster's Intelligence. Offensively, it is the most powerful spell in the game. The spell can be bought at Lufenia and can only be learned by the Black Wizard Job class. In the Dawn of Souls and 20th Anniversary Edition releases it costs 50 MP to cast. ''Final Fantasy II '''Flare' is a Black Magic spell which inflicts a heavy amount of non-elemental damage to one or all enemies. Offensively, it is one of the most powerful spells in the game, second to Ultima. As the spell's level grows, so too does the potency of the spell. Any character can learn Flare by having them use the Flare Tome (called the Flare Scroll in the Origins release). ''The Final Fantasy Legend '''Flare' is the strongest magic spell book in the game. ''Final Fantasy III '''Flare' is a level 8 Black Magic, which can only be cast by the Magus and Sage. It can be bought in Eureka, and it costs 60,000 gil to buy. Doga can cast Flare when he joins the party as a guest in the DS version of the game. ''Final Fantasy IV Known as '''Nuke' in the SNES version, with Flare as the Twincast spell. In the Game Boy Advance, it was called Flare and the Twin spell was called Pyro. It is the second strongest Black Magic spell after Meteor, but is cast more quickly and for half as much MP (50 MP normally, and 55 MP in the DS version). It has a spell power of 160 (400 in non-DS versions). ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years '''Flare' is a powerful Black Magic that can be cast by Rydia, Fusoya, Golbez, Palom, and Leonora. It costs 50 MP to cast and inflicts major non-elemental damage. ''Final Fantasy V '''Flare' is a Level 6 Black Magic spell, and it is obtained in the magical part of the Fork Tower, where you must defeat Omniscient. The physical part contains Holy and the Minotaur must be defeated. If the party takes too long getting one after the other, the tower will explode and you'll get a Game Over. Dark Flare appears in the GBA Remake as a Necromancer Dark Art and is comparable to Bahamut's Mega Flare. There is also a Blue Magic version called L3 Flare, which casts Flare on targets whose levels are a multiple of 3. The spell inflicts major non-elemental damage and costs 39 MP to use. The formula for Flare is as follows. Damage = (Spell Attack + (0..(Spell Attack/32)) - (Magic Defense/32)) * M ''Final Fantasy VI '''Flare' does non-elemental damage and ignores magic defense. It is taught by Bahamut at a rate of x2, though Celes can learn it naturally at level 81. Its Spell Power is 60 and its Hit Rate is 150. It costs 45 MP to cast. There is also an enemy ability called Flare Star (though it can be utilized by having Gau/Gogo using the Io Rage) which deals Barrier-piercing, Fire-elemental damage to all targets based on their levels and the number of opponents affected. ''Final Fantasy VII '''Flare' is found in the Contain Materia, as the level 4 magic that costs 100 MP to cast and 15000 AP to learn. It does extreme Fire damage. There also exists an enemy skill Shadow Flare, which is similar in function except non-elemental. The animation is also the same, except without color. Also Vincent Valentine in his Galian Beast form has his own unique version of the Flare spell known as "Beast Flare" which deals magical Fire damage to all foes. ''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- '''Flare' spell is used from the Flare Materia, and costs 77 MP to cast. It inflicts major non-elemental damage to all enemies, and is one of the few spells that cannot be used with Double Magic. Genesis can use a upgraded version called Shadow Flare, which does four hits of 800 damage. ''Final Fantasy VIII Flare is a powerful spell that inflicts major non-elemental damage on one opponent. It can only be drawn from some of the most powerful random encounter enemies and a few bosses, and can only be created using rare items. Flare is also a powerful junctioning magic, having one of the largest effects when junctioned to Str-J and Elem-Def-J. Final Fantasy IX Flare is castable by Vivi, and it does non-elemental damage, but unfortunately cannot be toggled to target more than one foe. Vivi can learn the spell for 95 AP by equipping the Black Robe, and costs 40 MP to cast. Additionally, Kuja and Ozma have the ability to cast Flare Star, while Kuja, Garland, and Trance Kuja can all cast Flare. Thorn can cast a lesser version called Light Flare after being charged by Zorn. Tetra Master *Card 059 *Location: Treno, Card Stadium Final Fantasy X '''Flare' deals non-elemental damage in this game and costs 54 MP. It is the final ability on Lulu's Sphere Grid path. ''Final Fantasy X-2 '''Flare' can only be used by equipping either the Conflagration or Megiddo Garment Grids and Spherechanging through the colored gates. The spell will appear in the Black Magic skill set. It inflicts major non-elemental damage and costs 54 MP to cast. A somewhat similar attack called Flare Whirl is used by Yuna's Floral Fallal Dressphere, and hits three times against random enemies. Flare can also be used via Yuna's Festival-Goer Dressphere ability Flare Geta, which hits two enemies. ''Final Fantasy XI '''Flare' is the Fire-elemental Ancient Magic spell. It takes a tremendously long 19 seconds to cast, as well as depleting a phenomenal 383 MP from its user, but is the highest-damaging Fire-based Black Magic spell until a Black Mage reaches Level 75. At such a time, said mage can learn Flare II through the use of Merit Points, which all but halves the casting time and reduces the casting cost by 96 MP; as well, the spell deals significantly more damage than Flare. Additionally, both spells lower a foe's resistance to the Water element for a brief duration. Unfortunately, neither spell is particularly useful to a Black Mage's arsenal in Final Fantasy XI, because both the Lightning and Ice elements (in that order) are stronger than that of Fire, and will generally outdamage any Fire-based spell cast upon a target barring particular, unique weakness to Fire attacks (such as Bomb and Undead enemies). Likewise, there are almost no noteworthy monsters that players deem necessary to inflict reduced resistance to the Water element, as there are various other (much less wasteful) methods of inflicting said penalty, and the only Water-based debuff is Poison. ''Final Fantasy XII '''Flare' is the Black Magick License 7, and it inflicts heavy non-elemental damage on a single target. It costs 48 MP and is usable for 70 LP. A similar spell is Ardor, which casts extreme Fire damage to all targets in range. ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings '''Flare' is the ultimate ability available to Kytes at Level 42 and inflicts massive non-elemental damage to one enemy. The Esper Chaos can use Flare as its ultimate ability. ''Final Fantasy Tactics '''Flare' is learned by the Black Mage for 900 JP, and is their ultimate spell. It costs 60 MP to cast and has a speed of 15. The Lucavi Zalera can cast an upgraded form called Flareja, and some high-level enemies can cast Giga Flare. ''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance '''Flare' is learned by Alchemists from the Lotus Mace, which costs 300 AP to learn and inflicts extreme non-elemental damage to one enemy. Sages possess an area version, Giga Flare, also learned from the Lotus Mace for 300 AP. There is also a Blue Magic called LV? S-Flare which is learned from Vampire, and deals Dark-elemental damage to all enemies of the same level. ''Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Similar to ''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance, Flare is learned by is learned by Alchemists by equipping the Lotus Mace, but it costs 400 AP to master and costs 16 MP to use. ''Final Fantasy Mystic Quest '''Flare' will attack multiple targets and has a defined Fire element, unlike most versions of the spells. It is a Wizard spell, and is the strongest spell in its classification, as well as in the game. The Dark King can cast an upgraded version of Flare called Mega Flare. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy Onion Knight has Flare as an HP attack chained from Thunder. As a Mime, Bartz is able to use Onion Knight's version of Flare, but his version is chained from Holy. Their versions of Flare summon streams of fire to bombard enemies from three directions. Terra Branford can cast Flare as part of Holy Combo. After landing a hit with Holy, Terra shoots several fireballs at enemies. This can chain further into Ultima. The Emperor has two versions of Flare, one which fires a blue fireball that moves slowly and tracks enemies, and another which fires an orange fireball that stays in place. Shantotto's '''Spirit Magic: Fire' casts Flare when she has over 6000 Brave, and the spell fires three large fireballs in different directions. Kuja has an attack called "Remote Flare" as a Brave attack, which creates five fireballs around the enemy. Several other of Kuja's Brave attacks also involve variations of Flare. He also uses Flare Star as his HP attack. The Ultima Weapon summonstone also uses Flare Star, which will deal an instant Break after a set amount of time. ''Final Fantasy: Unlimited Makenshi's brother, Madoushi is capable of using a powerful Flare Sword attack. "Try taking this on, my Flare Sword!" Using this, he surges forward at his opponent, hitting them with a burst of fire with then culminates in a massive, sustained explosion. Final Fantasy Adventure '''Nuke' is the most powerful spell in the game. It is an explosive ball that can only travel in a straight line. It is obtained by defeating the Lich, and is needed to destroy the desert crystal blocking the way to an underground cave. The final boss is capable of dual-casting this spell every five seconds. Gallery File:FFI Flare PS.png|Flare in the original Final Fantasy (PS). File:FFII_Flare.jpg|Flare in Final Fantasy II. File:FFIV Flare.png|Flare in Final Fantasy IV. File:FFIVDS Flare.png|Flare in Final Fantasy IV (DS). File:FFIV_TAY_Flare.jpg|Flare in The After Years. File:Flare-FFVA.png|Flare in Final Fantasy V. File:FlareFF6.png|Flare in Final Fantasy VI. File:FFVII Flare.png|Flare in Final Fantasy VII. File:FFVIII Flare.png|Flare in Final Fantasy VIII. File:FFIX Flare.png|Flare in Final Fantasy IX. File:FFX_Flare.jpg|Lulu casting Flare in Final Fantasy X. File:FFX-2 Flare.PNG|Flare in Final Fantasy X-2. file:ff12 flare.jpg|Flare in Final Fantasy XII. File:DFF Emp Flares.png|Flare used by the Emperor in Dissidia Final Fantasy. File:Dissidia Bartz Flare.jpeg|Flare used by Bartz in Dissidia Final Fantasy. File:Dissidia OK Flare.jpeg|Flare used by the Onion Knight in Dissidia Final Fantasy. File:DFF SM Fire.png|Flare used by Shantotto in Dissidia Final Fantasy. Etymology A flare is a pyrotechnical phenomenon that produces intense amounts of heat and and energy that does not result in an explosion (an immediate release of energy). In the case of Final Fantasy, while this may seem weaker than an explosion, a flare is a contained release of energy, which fully exposes the enemy to the source rather than blow them away from it after awhile. de:Flare es:Fulgor Category:Black Magic